Black Butterflies
by She Watches The Sky
Summary: The famous "can I really trust you?"... Max is lost and confused but knows how to hide it all. Dimitri Shadows steps into her life and she starts to slowly fall into him and let it all out. What will happen if she says too much? Can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

"Quit screaming!!" My aunt sat there and watched them hurt me...I felt their large fists pounding on my head, my body. I could hear them yelling, my moms screaming. I hated them, I hoped they would just drop dead. But life isn't that simple anymore, well, mine isnt.

_"Right there. Do you see it Max? It's almost as beautiful as you, sweetheart." My dad was pointing at a large tree, but the butterfly was what caught my eye. It wasnt colorful, but it was black with light blue tips. So tiny..._

_ Dad smiled, he knew I was facinated by the dark creature. We did this every Saturday when mom went to work. It was the only day I could see him and spend the whole day together, just the two of us. _

I woke up in a hospital bed, mom was holdin my hand, her shoulders shaking as she silently cried. I felt useless, my whole body ached. I saw large bruises on my arms, "How bad?" I asked. My voice sounded so terrible, I couldnt make out anything I had just said.

Mom looked up, "Just bruises." there was a small silence, "I'm so sorry Max....I tried to stop them. I swear."

I sat up, pain shooting through my body, "Mom, look at me." she looked up slowly, "This isn't your fault. Don't look at me like that. They stopped and I'm alive. That's all that matters."

She looked down and nodded, such a drama queen, but I loved her. "You're only 17, you have a life ahead of you. Getting married, having children, a family." she smiled. "Wait though, young one. Your dad would be so proud, seeing his beautiful daughter grow up so quickly. " I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead.

I dark figure walked in, "Is she ok?" Mom nodded and I got to see the voices face. He wore dark jeans, red shirt and a black sweater. His hair was black short but long enought to cover his left eye. "That's good." He looked at me and smiled, "Oh your awake."

I looked at him, then mom. "This is Dimitri Shadows. He, uh, helped us. Chased Adam and his crew away and called the police." she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ok, sweetheart, you need rest and I've gotta take Dimitri home. He wanted to make sure you were ok." I smiled, someone cared other than my mom.

She walked out the door, Dimitri turned towards me slowly, "They're releasing you tomorrow. We'll be here to pick you up." He turned and walked out, calling over his shoulder, "The names Fang, don't forget it."

I had to admit, that was pretty cliche, but the way he said it made me laugh. And I'm pretty sure I heard him chuckle when the door closed.


	2. Odd much?

**Well, I'm extremely bored. All my friends are busy so no one to hang out with...sad. Lol but since I have NOTHING to do at home, you get another chapter. I wasn't goin to post it til monday but thought what the heck might as well do somethin fun for once.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Early the next morning Fang and mom took me home, they both were laughing at some random joke.

So, two hours later, we're home just sitting and watching music videos,Fang was here too, he was oddly quiet but not creepy quiet, more like comfortable quiet. He didn't seem to mind the fact that mom and I were _very_ loud people. He just laughed at our random yelling. It felt right to have him here, mom liked having him around. It was quite obvious, he would always help here when she needed it. He even cooked us breakfast, such a great cook.

Around 2pm, mom left for work, she'd be gone for at least 6 hours. Fang decided to stay since we were in the middle of a movie. "Where's your dad?" I looked at him, his black eyes staring at me.

"He died in a car accident about 4 years ago." I turned back to the movie, I could feel his eyes on me, they practicly burned holes.

"You're lying." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He came and sat by me. I shrugged and, again, looked at him. "You don't like him that much...do you?"

My heart pounded, "He left me, he promised me he wouldn't leave me again."

"Again?" I was surprised, why does he care? No one has ever asked me about my dad. "Your mom was telling me about it. How he saved your life." I looked down, no pain. Usually, it was like a slap in the face. Like someone kicking me in the stomach over and over. "Wanted me to talk to you about it...she's worried."

I shook my head, "She shouldn't be. I told her not to worry. I'm fine where my life is now." I felt his hand on my shoulder, just a small comforting gesture I assumed. "I'm not gonna do anything." Confusion was written all over his face, "Cry, get angry, run away."

He smiled lightly, "Good. I don't think you're the type." I rolled my eyes and yawned. "I can leave if you want..."

I shook my head, "I want to finish the movie. _Then_ you can leave." He laughed and sat back.

The rest of the night went well, during the last 45 minutes of the movie, we talked a little. He was the only child, his dad worked from 5am to 9pm at a hospital. And his mom left them when he was 4, rarely visited him.

Just as I was about to ask him another question, I realised he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, and what did I do? Left him there, I'll wake him up in an hour. It's only 7.

I sat on the floor and flipped through channels and decided on Parental Control. I didn't really watch it, how did Fang know I was lying? Am I a terrible liar? Or does he know? I kept running our conversation through my mind. It just didn't make sense, why does he care? After all these years of wallowing in my self pity, someone shows up and _cares. _Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.

Around 8 I woke him up and he smiled apologetically, "You didn't wake me up." he accused, I smiled at him innocently. "I should leave, it's getting late." I nodded and walked with him to the door, he turned quickly and handed me a small paper, "Call if you need anything. Or if you just want to talk." He smiled a small sweet smile and walked off.

I closed the door slowly, "One heck of a day." I muttered. I looked around the room, everything seemed fine. I decided to go to bed since there was nothing left to do. Mom should be home around 10. I hope.

**Huh, I think this chapter was kinda jumpy. Went to random places. Oh well, you tell me what you think. I'd like to thank Silver Ivory for being my first reviewer, you made my day lol. And Kayla, my awesome big sis for giving me the title.**


	3. Batteries

** So, uh, I haven't updated in a while...been busy. But, I'm back!!! I noticed not many people are reading this, but the fact that there ARE people reading it makes me happy. Even though only one reviews, s'ok. It's still nice to get em.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The week went by quickly, mom was so used to Fang coming over to hang out, she started putting an extra plate on the table for him. He came around 2pm and stayed til 8pm. Mom would leave to work and we would watch movies, or ask more questions. With how long he stays, he probably knows more about me than my own _mom_ does.

So, here we are, sitting on the floor. We just finished the last movie we had. "I always wondered what it would be like to swallow a battery... never tried, but I kinda want to." I looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed. "I'm serious. I've heard of kids eating batteries and I've _seen_ a kid eat one."

"Did he live?"

"No."

I sat up, "And you want to? Geez, what's wrong with you?" He stood up and grabbed my hand walking towards the door. "Where are we going?" He shook his head, smiling. Uh oh, I knew that smile. He had something up his sleeve.

"We are going outside, your house gets kinda dull after a while."

"Hey, I happen to live in that house." We sat on the cold grass, the sun shining like crazy. "School starts in two weeks, maybe we should start going to places and meet new people, you know? So we can have more people to talk to."

"What if I don't want to?" I raised and eyebrow, "I mean, if it's just a random person at the mall, they could act all cool, but when you see them at school they ignore you."

This made me laugh, "And you know this how? For all I know, you could do the same to me."

He shook his head, "No, I have no reason to walk away from you." He punched my arm lightly, "Besides, your moms already treating me like her son. It's crazy, you should've seen her yesterday. She _made_ me put a sweater on before I left, and called to make sure I got home safely."

"Yeah, she does that a lot. Gives you a warm feeling though, doesn't it? You made her happier, she's so different now. You can barely see it, but it's there."

"Yeah?" I nodded. "That's cool."

---------------------------Whoa dude....whoa----------------------------

When mom came home, she was in a very good mood. "So, what'd you two do today?" Our reply? We smiled, she knew the answer. "Ok ok. It's 6 now anything you guys wanna do? We could go and get a movie, go out to eat...?"

"Let's just stay home. Maybe we can find something on tv. I'm kinda lazy today."

"Kinda? I had to carry you inside. Max, I gotta say, You are one lazy girl."

"Yeah I know. But i didn't make you carry me, you wante-"

"You weren't talking. I told you my battery story, and you just stared at me like I was crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "Fang, you are crazy. Who _wants_ to eat a battery?"

"Me."

Before I could reply, mom burst out laughing. I completely forgot about her. "Wow you two, just..wow. Makes me wonder if you really just talk. A battery? How did A battery pop into the conversation?"

Fang shrugged, "She wasn't talking. I wanted to see how she'd react." I laughed, "Now, I guess I'm crazy. Right, Max?"

"Mhm."

Mom slid off her chair, "If you're lucky, she'll tell you about the time she swallowed a penny and we ended up finding it in the t-"

"I NEVER SWALLOWED A PENNY!! You we're dreaming..." Fang was biting his hand, "You laugh at me and I'll make sure you chew your own hand off."

"Wasn't laughing. I was _going_ to, but with how violent you are, I was smart enough not to." He walked past me going into the living room, poking my stomach teasingly. I turned quickly and jumped on his back, I admit, I tried to bring him down. But he's just so tall, he ended up pressing me against the wall. He grabbed my legs and carried me on his back to the couch and dropped me. "I win." he stated and sat next to me. "How much do you weigh?"

"About 110. Why?"

"Geez, you feel lighter. I could've walked around for hours with you on my back."

"That's nice to know."

** Wow, I read over this twice and was like shocked. Another random chapter. I was wondering, should I make the chapters longer? I think I should, but let me know. This was like four pages long, should I go for six or more? And yes, the battery thing, was a conversation I had with a friend. No, she hasn't seen a kid eat one. That was a random thought. Lol, most of this chapter was from a bag of sour skittles. **


	4. The Dream

** Ok it's been a while... I don't have spell check on my computer so it's kinda hard reading through the chapters cuz I have no patience whats so ever, haha. But anyway, I really like this chapter. There's more of a image of Fang and Max's relationship. Sorry it's bad tho, I think I could've done better.**

I sat up from my bed, a little shaky from my dream. Then laughed lightly, it was a dream, I'm ok. Right?

I heard voices downstairs, why is mom really up so early? I didn't bother putting a sweater over my light purple tank top, even though it's freezing. I quietly walked down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't creak. "Mom?" The voices got a ittle louder. I hesitantly turned the corner into the living room, and was tackled by something short, I screamed as I hit the ground.

"Max!" Oh, I smiled at my stupidity, it was only my tiny Angel. "I missed you! Mommy said we could come today. She and Tyler went to get breakfast." I stood up, holding her in my arms as she talked to me.

"That's great sweetheart. I'm starving." She giggled quietly and kissed my cheek. "Who were you talking to?"

"Dim- Fang. He came over not to long ago." Fang was here? Angel nodded, "You don't like him? He said you were friends. I'm sorry Max."

I shook my head, "No, we're friends. Really good fri-"

"Best friends."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, that." I walked into the kitchen, and saw Fang sitting at the table smiling. "Wipe that grin off your face. You told her to jump me, didn't you?" He nodded, still holding that sweet smile. "Jerk." I muttered. Angel jumped out of my arms and sat by him.

"Don't worry. Half of me is feeling guilty, but the thump when you hit the ground was hilarious."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "You- I, uh, what time is it?" What is wrong with me?

"It's 11: 47, Max. Why? What's wrong?" Concern filled his voice, his big brown eyes stared at me. I shrugged and I suddenly felt light headed. I grabbed the counter behind me as the room spinned. Fang stood up quick and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Max?" I shook my head and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Not feeling well that's all." My body felt so weak, I couldn't think straight, Fang's voice echoed, but it seemed to comfort and scare me at the same time.

Angel came over to us and climbed onto the counter. "Max, I'm scared. What's wrong?" I pulled away from fang and hugged her close. "Max?"

We stood there, all holding each other close. Angel cried into my shoulder, my baby was so scared and I was too weak to tell anyone what was happening. Fang whispered comforting words to us, his voice oh so soft. "Am I interrupting something here? I'm sorry." I jumped, cursing as the room spinned once again. I let my body fall against Fang, what's happening?

"Mommy! Max isn't feeling well, she almost passed out!" I scowled at Angel.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a while." Lies. I felt like my head was going to explode. Fang looked at me, he knew. He knew something was wrong, he knew I was lying.

"Max, go lay down."

"But I-"

He glared at me, not a good sign. "Go. Lay. Down" I sighed, he was mad at me. I looked in his eyes, I wanted so much to reply with some smart ass retort, but that might make things worse. I walked to the living room, silently praying I wouldn't pass out on my way there. Angel ran to me, obviously sensing my fear, and grabbed my hand. I heard Fang and Aunt Marci talking about me, wondering what was going on.

I sat down, moving a little so Angel could lay down next to me. I leaned back and tears fell as my head started pounding. I wanted to scream, but if I did, I would make Angel worry, heck, by crying I worried her. "Hey." I looked up at the sound of his voice, "Do you feel better?"

"No."

"Angel, sweetheart, can you go help your mother in the kitchen?" She hesitantly stood up, looking back at me. Fang grabbed her hand, smiling sweetly.

She hugged him, "Make her feel better Fang. Please?" He kissed her cheek and she ran out of the room.

He sat next to me, "Your crying. What happened? You scared me."

I opened my head to speak but my head pounded harder, it felt like somone was hitting me with a hammer. I whimpered, "Make it stop, Fang. I'm scared." He pulled me to him, I rested my head on his chest. He gently rubbed my back, shushing me as my sobs broke lose.

"Max, I want to talk to you. Fang, son, you can stay if you'd like." I looked at my aunt, praying Fang would stay. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up and felt fine..ish."

"Ish?"

"Mhm, I was scared. You remember that dream I had like two years ago? When I woke up screaming?" She nodded. "I had that dream again. But it felt so real this time. Like I was actually there. And dad...." I shuddered. " He- He wouldn't wake up. And those men just kept walking towards me, calling my name. Saying they needed me to help them. And one guy dressed in black, pointed a gun at me and shot. But I didn't die. He kept shooting me, I smiled and told him it didn't hurt.

"He grabbed me and took me away. He kept me in some cabin and only came to beat me, or torture me."

"That's not all of it." I looked at Fang, "I've had that dream before. He was blind, wasnt he? Only a couple years older, maybe 19. But he knew what he was doing, and where he was going. He's no fool, there was no way to trick him into letting you go. And threatening to scream for help, or the police finding him and taking him to jail or prison didn't scare him. He just laughed."

"Yeah." I took Fang's hand, I was scared. How did this happen? "So, wow, this is crazy. Fang, when did you have this dream?"

He shrugged, "A while ago. When I was 14, maybe 15."

I looked down at the floor, I was so lost. It's just not right. I was 14 when I had that dream, "Max? Your father was about 13 when he started having the same dream. I'm going to talk to your mother about this. Somethings wrong." She walked out of the room

I leaned my head on Fangs shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you. And for the dream, horrifying isn't it?" He took my hand and squeezed gently.

"Yeah. What I can't figure out is...why did we have the same dream? How?"

"Don't know. But the dream gets better"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, when you wake up."

"No, when you escape."

"You escape?" I nodded. "I wish I'd gone that far."

"You haven't? Huh, well you were there though. Like when the ambulance comes. You were waiting there for me." I smiled at him and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Good."

With how close he was to me, and how warm his hand was, I had the sudden urge to whisper the words "_I love you_".

Then I pulled back, what was I thinking? I don't believe in love. It's not real, just something people said. _What about you parents? They were in love. And Fang? _I flinched. What about Fang? Did I love him? "Hello? Earth to Max?"

"Sorry. I spaced didn't I?"

Smiling, he hugged me tight. "It's ok." Then I realised, it was real. Fang cared about me, he was always right beside me. I didn't have to look for him, I just needed to turn and he was _right there._

He was beautiful and dark, like that black butterfly. So exotic and unique. And I loved him. But I couldn't tell him. No, it would ruin everything. He can't know, _he won't know._

**Ok, ok. How cliche? I think it was ok. I wanted to do something different. Most of the stories I've read on here have Max refusing to love him, they are good stories tho. Like really good. But I like to do things different. (My way). So Max knows she loves him, but the question is, does he love her? **


	5. Sandwich

** Wow, ok so I decided not to delete chapter four.... cuz well, I had my friend read it and he said to keep it that way and helped me with a few scenes in this one, some of the conversations are real lol. I've been extremely busy with homework I barely have time to breathe. And I'm movin so I need to pack and stuff, so it's been hard. **

After our scare, things have gotten stranger. Fang came over still, but was just...deep in thought and very quiet. I'd ask what was wrong but he'd smile and try to jump back into conversation. "Fang, wanna know something?" he nodded and I internaly rolled my eyes. "You have something on your shirt."

"Oh, I do? Oops. What is it?"

I smiled, "I'm not sure. It looks like that stuff called _Start talkin or I'm gonna chew your head off._"

He glared at me then stood up, "Max."

"Fang."

"I'm hungry. Want a sandwich, I do."

I walked with him into the kitchen and sat on the counter, "Hey, you don't live here get out of my fridge."

He stood up and stared at me for who knows how long then smiled, "No I don't. But your mom said I'm welcome to anything I can reach."

Rolling my eyes, I stood and took his hand, "Dude, you're tall. You can reach _anything_." He shrugged and coninued making his stupid sandwich. I had to admit, it looked really good. As soon as he finished he started putting it all away, "Wait! I want one."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do." He sighed and put it all back and made mine. "What is it?"

"A sandwich, Max. It's food so eat it." I looked at him, "I usually just put random meats in it and add random stuff to it." He took a bite and smiled, "This ones good. Try it."

I hesitated, staring at it and opened the sandwich, "It looks nasty. I want yours, it looks better." Fang smiled and took mine, muttering "you'll just open it again." I glared and bit into it. It tasted better than it looked.

"Better?"

"No."

"Liar." He lightly punched my shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

Laughing, we both went back to the living room and watched our movie. "Hey Max?" I looked up, "Do you have a pencil?"

"Yes, but I know what your gonna do. So, no."

Fang smiled and threw his pillow at me, I had the urge to throw it back but instead, I walked over to him and sat on his stomach. "No. Max get off." I shook my head and he started poking my sides, "Max. I'm going to push you off."

"No."

He poked harder and grinned evily, "Yes I will."

"Lies." I whispered.

"Nope." The door opened and mom walked in.

"What's going on in here? Max, get off of Fang." Before I could even stand up he pushed me off. Mom laughed and high fived Fang, "You should've seen your face!"

I laughed, ignoring the pain in my back I walked back to the couch and sat down. "Not cool, Fang, not cool." He shrugged.

"What do you two want for dinner?"

"Steak."

"Spaghetti."

"Chinese it is." I looked at her and she stared at the tv, "I'm hungry and too and I wanna eat _now._" She smiled and Fang, "You wanna come?"

"Of course."

**Sorry it's short, I left out a couple things but The next should be longer. This one was pointless cuz well, my conversations with my friend are extremely pointless. I wanna know somethin...do you guy like reviewin? Cuz if you don't that's ok, but it's nice to open my email and see reviews other than story alerts and stuff lol.**


	6. No

**Sooo it's been a while I'm sorry. Things are kinda getting better, so yeah that's good eh? Lol okay! So this is just kinda like a filler but a couple important things in it. Not sure when I'll update next, so don't expect it soon (sorry…) my bestest best friend Collin (Eep hi!) helped me with a couple things on here and part is like half of our conversation….cuz it was funny…to us 0.o so ya oh and enjoy! **

"Max? Usted quiere que su pollo?" (you want your chicken?)

"Sí, vete, déjame en paz" (yes go away, leave me alone)

"Why are you two speaking spanish?"

"Her spanish sucks" I punched Fang's arm but smiled cuz well…it's true. So here we are at dinner. Fang's dad was supposed to come so he could meet mom and I for once but had an "emergency" Fang was disappointed at first but mom brought out the chicken and, well, we all know how that went. "It does and you know it. I should hit you back for that but you can throw a punch" he mumbled.

"Ah I see… strange. Well, I'm done so you two can clean up your own mess." Smiling she walked out the door.

"Where you going?" We asked in unison.

"Store. I've got shopping to do" We heard thumping and doors closing, "Okay bye I'll be back soon."

We sat in silence for about a good 5 minutes, then Fang stood up quickly. "What flavor? Vanilla or Vanilla bean?"

Laughing I asked, "Does it matter?" Nodding he got out two bowls along with whip cream and chocolate syrup. "Okay well, I get rocky road."

He looked up from the lower cabinets, "There's rocky road? Get it out, forget the vanilla….Where are those sprinkles? She hid them, didn't she?"

"Behind the peanut butter in the pantry." What? Angel popped **(lol sorry but I accidently wrote "pooped" instead of "popped" and I'm laughing my ass off right now) **out of nowhere, holding Tyler's hand. "Moms coming."

I jumped at her voice, but nodded. Fang already had the sprinkles in his hand now putting it on the ice cream. Grabbing mine and his, I sat down at the table while he put everything away and quickly sat down next to me. I smiled and high fived him, "How long?"

He looked at the clock above me and said, "Five minutes. Not bad. Beats 7." Aunt Marci walked in holding multiple bags of lord knows what and smiled at us.

"Hey all." Saying "hi" I got up and grabbed a napkin, Fang nodded and ruffled Angel's hair. Doing the fist thing with Tyler. "Your mom said she got a call from her boss, she has to do a couple things so she doesn't know when she'll be back. Can you watch Ty and Ange for tonight? I've got many things to do and they don't want to go."

"Of course." Fang answered. Eh, why not, Fang's staying over anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all sat down watching a movie…no idea what kind but it's completely boring. Fang's eyes were drooping and his head was falling forward. Angel and Tyler were engrossed and I'm just sitting here….doing nothing….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt tapping on my shoulder and had the urge to yell at the person. "Max?" Angel…? Oh geez!

"What's wrong?" She pointed at Tyler, who was sleeping on the floor shivering. "Oh." I kicked Fang's foot and he woke up with a gasp. "Help me take Ty upstairs" He picked him up and walked slowly out of the room. "Are you ready for bed?"

Angel nodded and held up her arms for me to pick her up, "Fang was dreaming of you, Max." I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder, "You were pretty in that long red dress. Really pretty." She quietly fell asleep in my arms and my mind was racing. _What was she talking about? _Carrying her up to my room, I heard faint whispers.

"You do?"

"Yes. But you have to wait."

"Promise? I don't know if we can wait too long. It's getting worse, Fang. I'm scared, not for me but for Angel."

I hear a sigh, "Just wait Gazzy, Max and I will get you guys out of there."

"Does Max know?"

Silence…, "No, not yet. I'll talk to her soon. I promise. It'll be over soon."

Angel stirred, "Max?" I shushed her and walked into my room.

"Let's get you into your night clothes, then you can sleep all you want ok?" She nodded and I turned her around so I could button up her night shirt, but wait…"Angel, what is this, sweetheart?" I traced the large, dark purple mark on her back, "Ange?"

She sniffled, "I fell of my bike. It's ok, I'm fine." She pushed my hand away gently and lay down on my bed, "Good night Max." I kissed her forehead and wished her good night. Fang was leaning on the door frame, his face emotionless.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "I need to talk to you." He followed me out the door and into the living room. "Fang…"

"Sit down, please." I sat on the couch next to him and took his hand, "You heard I know you heard." I nodded, "How much?"

"Something's happening. What's going on?"

He sighed, "Is, uh, Marci dating anyone?" I don't know, is she? "Tyler said things aren't going to well right now. Whoever the hell this guy is, he's beating them. She just…lets him do it, said she gets drunk and laughs at it. Ty said he's already thrown him down the stairs. He's just, I don't know. Ty's scared, Max. Angel sees everything; he already beat her once because she knows it all. He said that's why they wanted to stay here.

"Oh god… how long have you known?" I felt tears fall down my cheek, no. Not my baby.

"Since Tuesday. Tyler wants to get out of there. But, I don't know. This is terrible, how they have to act happy. Act like it's all ok. I've had to do that, it's not fun. He shook his head and I could see the anger in his eyes, I hugged him. I know, I know how it feels. I don't want them to go through this, they can't.

"Sleep, Fang. They're safe here."

"We're going to get them out of there." I nodded. We are.

**So there ya go. Took me forever to figure out what to do. I know their parents wouldn't let them take the kids. But you know…? It's a story so go a long with it k? And like I said, it's nice to read some reviews every once in a while… **


	7. Fear

Hey all...so it's been a while eh? My excuse? Go to my profile and all you need is at the TOP...

After all that's happened we've been slowly waiting for things to go down. Fang pours his heart out and he gives the kids all the love they deserve. But tonight was different, he was acting odd and had this look of pain across his face. "I hate this."...it just keeps falling from his mouth and it's to no one. I'm sick of it.

"That's enough!" I threw down the rag that I had been using to clean the dishes. "What the hell is going on with you?" Tyler quietly whispered in Angel's ear and they walked off. "You keep acting so strange. We haven't known each other long but I know enough to realize you're lying to me!"

"I''m not doing anything! I'm just helping out. That's all." No emotion.

"Ok, so what if there's nothing left to help with?" I looked straight in his eyes even though it killed me. "Will you end up leaving? Will you say you have something better to do? Just walk away like everyone else has?" Too much. Stop right there.

"What? What are you going on about? I'm not leaving anyone unless you want me to...I can. I can easily walk away and forget about you."

"No you can't." My eyes are burning with tears if he left who else would I have?

"Why? I did it when I came here. I forgot about everything there. The people, my friends. My life there means nothing to me anymore. If I can do that there then I can do it again." His black eyes are suddenly filled with anger and maybe...hurt? Do I really know this guy? Because I know for a fact that this is not my Fang.

"No, no. You're lying!"

"I'm outta here. Call me when you feel better." There he goes. What the hell? I'm crying but I feel nothing. Just like when dad left. Tears but no emotion. I can't go through that again. Do I follow him? Do I let him come back? Will he come back?

"Stop!" Angel's little voice screams. "Don't leave like daddy did, please!" I hesitate, then walk around and see my baby hugging Fang tightly. It's quite clear that she won't be letting go. "Tyler don't let him go! He's just like daddy...Not again...Not again."

And just like a slap I'm going back to when her father had left them. How she'd been so little but understood that it was the end. How she'd held onto him like the sight before me. How he HAD peeled her tiny body off of him and said "Take your kid" Oh my god... "Angel?"

"Stop! This is your fault." Fang bent over and picked her up, she quickly took that to advantage and wrapped her legs around him. "Not again." she whispered.

"Let's go upstairs ok?" He whispered softly to her. Holding her tightly to him.

"Don't leave again."

So uhhh ok? Not ok? Just wanted to fit this in to let you all know this has NOT been forgotten. My computers messed up so I can't italize their thoughts and stuff...sucks huh? I should get it fixed soon tho...i hope. Review for me k? Mkay. Oh! I changed my pen name or whatever it's called so yeah... 


End file.
